katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
161
Adult Male Year First Identified: Subadult in 2009 Offspring Of: Not known at this time Darting Attempts: There we no darting attempts (successful or unsuccessful) in 2016 or 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study. 'Identification:' 161 is a semi-large, mature adult and is comparable in size to 83 Wayne Brother and 868 Wayne Brother (deceased October 2015). He has a dark coat, a thick and blocky muzzle, and a large round scar on his right hip. His ears are rounded, light-tipped, and perch on the top of his forehead. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 161 fishes the cut bank and lower Brooks River. Little information about 161 is contained within Katmai's ID records. Like 879, 161 seems to only use Brooks River in the fall. It is unlikely that 161 uses Brooks River in July, since the large scar on his right hip is so identifiable. In 2014, 161 was observed participating in extended bouts of play with 83 Wayne Brother and 868 Wayne Brother (deceased October 2015). 'Life History:' '2009:' 611 was first identified in July 2009 as a subadult, but since that time has only been observed at Brooks River in the fall. '2010:' 611 was observed in September 2010 during official bear monitoring sessions: 161 PIC 2010.09.xx 2017 BoBr.JPG|161 September 2010 from 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 71 '2011:' No information is available to use for 161 in 2011. '2012:' 611 was observed in September 2012 during official bear monitoring sessions: 161 PIC 2012.09.xx 2017 BoBr 01.JPG|161 September 2012 from 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 71 161 PIC 2012.09.xx 2017 BoBr 02.JPG|161 September 2012 from 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 71 161 PIC 2012.09.xx 2017 BoBr 03.JPG|161 September 2012 from 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 71 '2013: ' 161 was observed during official bear monitoring sessions in 2013: 161 PIC 2013.09.xx 2017 BoBr.JPG|161 September 2013 from 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 71 '2014: ' In 2014, 161 was observed participating in extended bouts of play with 83 Wayne Brother and 868 Wayne Brother. 161 was observed during official bear monitoring session in 2014: 161 PIC 2014.09.xx 2017 BoBr 01.JPG|161 September 2014 from 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 71 161 PIC 2014.09.xx 2017 BoBr 02.JPG|161 September 2014 from 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 71 161 was observed by cam viewers in the lower river on the morning of 9/27/2014: 161 INFO 2014.09.27 RJEANNE HE IS IN LOWER RIVER w SCAR ON RIGHT HIP.JPG|Ranger Jeanne comment 9/27/2014 approximately 08:50 AM '2015: ' 161 was not observed at Brooks River in 2015 during official bear monitoring sessions. 161 appeared in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book. '2016:' 161 was not observed at Brooks River in 2016 during official bear monitoring sessions. 161 appears in the 2016 edition of the Bears of Brooks River book 161 does not appear on the 2016 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List '2017: ' 161 appears in the 2017 edition of the Bears of Brooks River book on page 61 161 does not appear on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Monitoring Sessions List. . 161 does not appear on the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List Category:Bear Book